The present invention generally relates to camouflage, and more particularly camouflage applied to surfaces of various man-made articles such as vehicles, equipment, and structures.
Man-made articles such as clothing, vehicles, ships, aircraft, equipment, and structures are often given a camouflage color scheme intended to provide effective concealment for a particular type of environment or landscape. Traditional camouflage however suffers from a limited ability to accommodate varying conditions, such as changes in the surroundings, ambient lighting conditions, and viewing distance. Under less than ideal conditions a surface with traditional camouflage can appear “washed out”, or substantially brighter or darker than the surroundings. The problem is further amplified where the object presents relatively large surfaces, such as the side of a large truck or building.
For stationary objects such as buildings and parked vehicles or equipment, the problem is often dealt with by covering the object with commercially available camouflage tarps or netting products. An example of such a product is the ULCANS camouflage netting used by the US Army. Such coverings can be less susceptible to changing conditions than a printed camouflage color pattern on a surface. Similarly, for personnel camouflage the problem is often addressed by simply attaching bits of native foliage, such as small branches and leaves, to a uniform or helmet. A more sophisticated approach favored by snipers is a type of custom made camouflage known as a Ghille suit, in which the wearer is completely covered in thousands of fabric strips.
However add-on type coverings, such as camouflage netting or a Ghille suit present a number of logistical and durability issues for long-term use, particularly if the scale of the subject is anything larger than an article of clothing. In addition, such products are generally impractical for use on moving objects such as vehicles and aircraft, and typically must be removed prior to operation and stored for future use. Camouflage coverings of this type also tend to wear out over time due to the constant handling and type of materials used, requiring replacement. Moreover, any of the above-described techniques represent purchases of aftermarket products, and thus additional expense for the initial and replacement purchases.
Accordingly a need exists for a camouflage treatment applicable to various stationary and moveable man-made articles that is not adversely affected by changes in the local environment. A further need exists for a camouflage treatment that generally does not wear out and require replacement. A further need exists for a camouflage treatment that does not require the purchase of aftermarket products at additional expense.